The present disclosure relates to control devices and storage media.
Digital cameras that have become widely available in recent years are equipped with a function for measuring the distance from a subject and automatically adjusting the focal point of an imaging lens. In detail, for example, a digital camera is equipped with a so-called active distance-measuring device that emits infrared light toward a subject and receives reflected light therefrom so as to measure the distance from the subject.
With regard to the technology of such a digital camera that automatically adjusts the focal point of the imaging lens in accordance with the distance from the subject, for example, JP H8-110545A is proposed.
JP H8-110545A discloses a camera configured such that, even when the camera erroneously detects that a subject is at infinity, the camera can photograph the subject without sacrificing the infinite depth of focus and also without sacrificing the blurriness of a subject at a finite distance as much as possible. Furthermore, the camera according to JP H8-110545A can prevent an out-of-focus state caused when the emitted light does not hit the subject and the subject is thus erroneously detected as a subject at infinity due to the inability to receive reflected light therefrom.